


Do I Know Me?

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: See if you can understand it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Breathing seemed so hard to do. Speaking seemed impossible. Hearing felt sizzling hot to the skin. You really just have to pick a road and go.





	Do I Know Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just wanted to say thanks to the person who notified Ao3 about how I tagged the wrong fandom <3 I'm still fairly new to Ao3 so I didn't know the difference but now that I do I'll make sure to label it as Hamilton-Miranda as suggested by Ao3. I definitely did not mean to offend anybody by this but please notify me if I made a mistake like this again. Anyways go on with the story!

With trembling hands, he stares ahead with a clenched jaw and narrowed eyes. One step forward, one step back. The area was endless, coated with a blush of yellow that suffocated you and squeezed at your lungs if you stayed still for too long. There were roads. Millions upon millions.

     Roads that twisted and turned, that stretched on for miles and miles. No one knows where they lead to, where it ends, you just have to go. Swallowing thickly, he pushed through the fog. _One step forward._ Sweat beads fell from his brow when the feeling of someone behind him appeared.

    _Another step forward._ Hands pressed against his back, urging him on. Jumping he whirls around to come face to face with nothing. Winds blows dust into his face and when he opens his eyes again he's lost. Roads up roads, stretched miles and miles around.

    _"Where are you?"_ Someone shouts, their scream echoing around the empty land. _"Where are you!?"_ They continue to yell and when he turns around quickly he finds his hands cupped around his mouth and before he knew it the words spill from his lips.

     _"Where are you!?"_ He pauses in surprise and slowly drops his hands down. "Where are....You?" _Another step forward._ "I don't know," he says, answering his own thoughts.

     Hairs on end he walks aimlessly around. He yells when his foot slips down into a creak before he loses balance and lunges forward. Shouting he topples over and lands on his back with a _thud._ Breathing heavily he pushes himself up, his arms sting but when he looks at it there's nothing there.

     "Where am I?" Pushing himself up he brushes his fingers that tingle. He glances down in surprise to find a ring on his thumb. He stares at it before clutching onto the jagged rocks that pieced outwards, foot digging into the edge he pushes himself up.

    Grunting he pushes himself up and onto the ground. Exhausted, he stumbles forward. There was a road. Two roads. Millions of roads. All twisting and piercing but one.

    It was straight. It went on for miles and miles. There was another. It was crooked and it bended and it had a few scratches and cracks. He smiled.

    He walked down the road that had patches of green rising from cracks. The fog dimmed and he saw the color blue ahead. The air smelled of rain and when he looked up the clouds were clearing up. Blood was drying on his arm and his cheeks were wet but a rainbow was there. Faint and hiding behind a cloud but it was the thing that made him feel more powerful and brave.

    **"Congratulations, Alexander. Welcome to the club,"** the older boy--John says lightly. His wrist had a band, _red, yellow, blue, purple,_ all fading into eachother. Colors snuck in between, _orange, gree_ n. "I guess you found yourself."


End file.
